


James Orders Takeaway

by mandysimo13



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Escort Service, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bored james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just got off a job and is soon bored. He decides to order out for something exotic and that someone happens to be Tiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Orders Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfumatosoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfumatosoup/gifts).



James spent the better part of his afternoon between frenzied activity and crippling boredom. He rose early, as he often did, and went for a longer than usual run followed by lifting some weights and then a light, high protein breakfast. He read his paper, took his shower and cleaned every surface in his apartment. Once supertime rolled around there was not a thing left to do and he still hadn’t been called into MI6 for a job of any sort. In short, James was bored. Which is what lead him to perusing a special little website for some nighttime entertainment.

After all, his last job had left him with a fair amount of excess income and he hadn’t treated himself in quite awhile. He was going to enjoy this evening come hell or high water. After spending what seemed like an eternity browsing through his options, but in actuality he browsed only twenty two minutes, he decided to put his fate in the hands of those taking orders. He had ordered from this site before and he was sure they wouldn’t disappoint.

Credit card in hand, James punched in the familiar number and waited while for the stale and over enthusiastic recording to finish its blathering. He hit the zero button to get a live person and waited a few moments before a man answered.

“Evening valued member, my name is Xander and how can I make your night a special one?”

“Xander if you could bring down your noxious excitement I’d be much obliged.”

“Of course, sir,” Xander said more soberly. “What can I do for you this evening?”

“I’m in the mood for something expensive.”

A light chuckle wafted through the phone, “Well we certainly have a large range of specialty items available this evening. What did you have in mind?”

“Something in the three to four thousand range-”

“Ooh, big spender are we?”

“Shut it,” James snapped, “I wasn’t finished.” After a moment of silence James continued. “As I was saying, three to four thousand, and they better be worth it, blonde and I require red undergarments.”

“Of course,” the man squeaked as he typed in the criteria James had specified. “Any particular race or talents?”

James thought a moment and decided, _what the hell_ , “Something with an accent.”

“Absolutely. Any other preferences? Would you like to know any other details?”

“No. I trust your taste. Just make sure their worth what I’m spending.”

“Absolutely. Now, if I could just verify your address and credit card?”

James rattled off the requested information and was promised that something delightful would show up at his door within the hour. He then spent a fair amount of time grooming himself and the rest of his apartment; just because his entertainment was bought and paid for didn’t mean he didn’t want to impress. And why shouldn’t he? He was damn impressive.

He had uncorked a bottle of wine before hitting his shower and was just about to pour the dark, red liquid into glasses to fully breathe when the doorbell rang. James checked his watch, _exactly an hour. Right on time_. Clad only in a pair of loose fitting but well hung sweats and tight fitting t-shirt James answered the door and what was on the other side was...not what he was expecting.

“Good evening. You’re Mister Bond, are you not?”

James eyebrow quirked in amusement. “Guilty as charged.” He stepped back and opened the door fully for his guest. “Please, come in.”

The man who appeared at his door was as pleasant to look at as he was unexpected; he was certainly the blonde he had asked for, taller but not by much, and he looked like he was quite fit underneath his well tailored clothing. James’ normal track record with this particular company was usually of the female persuasion but he certainly didn’t mind a walk on the other side from time to time. He figured he pissed off the all-too-cheery man on the line and this was his ‘revenge’. If he had sent the man packing the escort would still have been paid and he would be out his money. _Jokes on him though,_ he thought wryly.

He led the older man to the living room where the bottle of wine rested in a carafe next to two glasses. James poured a glass and asked, “Would you like some wine?”

The escort took the glass, a smile tugging his lips. “I’m willing to receive whatever you wish to give, Mister Bond.”

 _Well he certainly knew his part_. “Well, I set the wine out expecting someone of another persuasion. If you’re enjoying it all the better but I prefer beer to wine.” James pointed to the fridge which was in plain view from the living room. “Would you mind fetching me one?”

The man took a sip of wine and placed the glass on the table, “As you wish.”James watched the man walk across the small space between the living room to the kitchen; more accurately he watched the well sculpted arse he had. James followed a few steps behind, enjoying the view. “You got a name?”

“A rose by any other name,” the man began. “You may call me Tiago.” Tiago opened the fridge and having spotted the ample supply of local beer on the bottom shelf he bent to retrieve a bottle for his benefactor.

Seeing Tiago’s arse in the air as he dug in the fridge sent a familiar twitch through James’ body. It had been years since he had enjoyed any kind of play with a man but he was definitely getting used to the view. As Tiago straightened and closed the door to the fridge James came up behind him and grabbed a handful of the escort’s firm arse, causing the man to jump a little in surprise.

“Oh, Mister Bond.”

James pressed his chest to Tiago’s back and whispered in his ear, “I do rather like the way you say that.” He let go of the man’s behind and reached around to take the bottle from him. After popping off the cap and taking a swig he turned towards the couches in the living room. Tiago joined him a moment later and took up his glass of wine.

“So, Mister Bond,” he teased, “How does a man with your obvious means come to find the need of an escort service?”

James smiled at that and took another swig from the bottle. “I am away often for work. I have no relationships, romantic or family, and I found myself with an excess of money and extremely bored.”

“What a shame,” the escort cooed before settling onto the couch opposite James. “If only I might some day be so rich and bored.” Tiago drained his glass and set it onto the table between them. “I hope I am a sufficient distraction for all that empty time you’re experiencing.”

James rested his half finished bottle on the table and rested his forearms on his thighs, eyes burning into the man across from him. “There’s only one way to find out, now isn’t there?” James leaned back and patted the seat next to him, beckoning the escort to join him. “Come here, I won’t bite.”

“But maybe I will,” Tiago replied. James’ nipples hardened and he felt a twitch in his dick at the half serious threat. Their eyes never wavered from each other and eventually Tiago closed the distance between them, taking the seat next to James. He sat with his legs crossed and arm draped over the back of the couch, intently gazing at his benefactor.

“You clearly meet two of my criteria.”

“Mas é claro,” Tiago responded, the unfamiliar accent stimulating various parts of his body.

“And the other request,” James asked almost impatiently.

“Why don’t you find out?” James didn’t need any other form of consent for the evening. He leaned over the escort, pushing his legs apart slightly to press him slightly into the couch. James captured Tiago’s mouth with his own, hot and insistent. He grazed the escort’s lips with his teeth before slipping his tongue between the man’s lips to taste him. _Christ how long had it been?_ He had almost forgotten the feel of the scrape of a five o’clock shadow against his cheek, the clean but musky scent of masculinity.

James deftly worked the buttons on Tiago’s shirt, popping them one by one while his mouth searched and devoured. He uncovered the delightfully tanned skin hidden beneath the linen shirt and his hands immediately went to roam over the exposed expanse. Tiago sighed into James’ mouth when his fingertips brushed his nipples. Tiago’s hands roamed all over James’ back, clutching the fabric when James rolled his nipple between deft fingers. He sighed and groaned into James mouth, every movement and noise coming from his mouth shooting straight to James’ dick. James disentangled Tiago’s hands from his back so he could more easily slide the escort’s shirt off. He pushed the man off him to drink in the sight of his gloriously bronzed skin.

“Perfect,” James uttered under his breath.

“What’s that phrase,” Tiago asked breathlessly, “‘you ain’t seen nothing yet’.”

“Then by all means,” James said as he pulled the man over to straddle him, “Show me.”

Tiago ground his arse against James’ now very hard cock and purred into James’ ear, “meu prazer.”

Now it was James’ turn to groan in pleasure. As Tiago ground into him he teased his benefactor’s ear, sucking his earlobe and tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue. James was soon reduced to a whining, desperate man and by the time Tiago moved to attacking his neck James was gripping the man’s hips and meeting every thrust. Eventually Tiago’s ministrations became a sweet, sweet torture and James grew impatient. He gripped the escort’s hair harshly and tugged his mouth free of his neck and growled, “Bedroom. Now.”

With a final press of his pelvis into James’ he whispered, “Como quiser, as you wish.”

He pressed his hands into James’ chest for leverage as he rose, his fingertips lingering just long enough for him thumbs to brush the man’s nipples. James’ back arched unconsciously at the movement and he was soon on his feet to recapture those alluring lips. James tugged at Tiago’s belt and undid the man’s fly and was very pleased to feel a very hard cock beneath his palm.

Tiago sucked in a breath that turned to a breathless chuckle, “meu querido, so impatient.”

“You bet your sweet arse I am,” James said against Tiago’s mouth. He slipped the man’s trousers off and stepped back to see that he had in fact fulfilled all his requirements and wore a pair of very tight, red boxer briefs. James bit his lip and curled his arm around the man’s waist to slip a hand beneath the waistband of those lovely pants to grab him thoroughly. He let the man go reluctantly but consoled himself with the fact that he would soon have him laid completely bare beneath him in only a few moments. He pointed to the hallway to their left, “Bedroom is through there. After you.”

Tiago smiled and gracefully slipped his feet from his trousers and strutted off to the bedroom, adding a swivel to his hips as he walked knowing full well that James was watching him walk. _Christ that’s going to feel good._ James followed after watching that gorgeous arse disappear around the corner, stripping his shirt along the way.

When James walked into the bedroom he found Tiago sitting on the bed facing the doorway, legs spread slightly, bracing himself on his hands behind them. “You like what you see,” he asked with a smile curling his lips.

James crossed the room and took Tiago’s hand and placed it against his bulging hardness, “You know damn well I do.” His cheekiness was rewarded by Tiago tightening his grip tortuously, tearing a gasp from James. Tiago’s hand took on a mind of it’s own, caressing him though his trousers as his other hand trailed up and down James’ thigh and arse.

Finally the escort took pity on him and slid his sweats over his hips to free him. Tiago let the sweats fall to the floor and leaned in to let a hot breath wash over James’ erection, which twitched at the heat. He pressed light, teasing kisses against James’ pelvis, always just out of reach of James’ cock. He trailed a finger along the length of James’ shaft, feeling every ridge and line. He must have felt James’ vibrating impatience because just as James was about to fist his fingers in Tiago’s hair and tell him to _‘just open your mouth already_ ’ he was engulfed in the wet heat of Tiago’s mouth.

A god, what a mouth it was. Tiago went from curling and running his tongue in delicious patterns to deepthroated sucking and soon had James crying out and pulling away before the night was spent too soon. He cupped Tiago’s chin and tilted it upwards to gaze into his glassy brown eyes, “Lay back.”

Tiago did as he was told, scooting a bit farther up on the bed to lay in the center. He supported himself on his arms and eyed his benefactor with playfulness. James joined him on the bed, his knee strategically placed between Tiago’s spread legs as he bent to ravish the escort’s lips again. He gripped the man’s hair and raked his nails down Tiago’s chest before pressing him into the bed. Once horizontal the kiss turned feral and needy; both men writhing and groaning, biting and sucking lips. James moved his thigh against Tiago’s cock and loving the way the man curled around him in response.

James broke the kiss and turned his attention to kiss Tiago’s neck. He bit and sucked the man’s left trapezius muscle, causing Tiago to cry out loudly and arch into James’ body. When James finally released him Tiago chuckled lightly and said, “Thought you didn’t bite.”

“I lied,” James replied, furthering his lie by sucking a bruise into Tiago’s right pectoral and then trailed kisses and licks down his chest, feeling the muscles contract and flutter in pleasure. When he got to Tiago’s pelvis he ran his hands along the escort’s thighs and pressed kisses on the outline of Tiago’s cock over his pants. He noticed with great pleasure that there was already a wet spot of precome dotting the otherwise prestine briefs.

James hooked his fingers into Tiago’s pants and slid them off with ease. He sat back and eyed the man before him and decided that he was going to leave this man a very generous tip and a very nice review on the website mentioning Xander’s remarkable taste. He motioned to the bedside table and said, “In the drawer is a fair selection of condoms and lube. I want you to pick out what you want.”

Tiago eyed James with mixed suspicion and mirth before rolling over to lean over the edge of the bed and sift through the drawer. James watched as his hand rummaged in the drawer and enjoyed the view of Tiago’s arse raised in the air, it was a good look for him. A moment later Tiago faced him with a bottle of self-warming lube and a red condom, a toothy grin cracking his face, “I figure this would be most appropriate given your aesthetic tastes in underwear.”

James had to smile at that. He took both from him and said, “Roll over for me.”

Tiago complied and rolled to his knees, head down into the mattress. James reached above him and snagged a pillow from the head of the bed to put under Tiago’s hips. Once he was positioned satisfactorily, James flicked the cap off the lube and rubbed a generous amount on his fingers, slicking them. James ran a hand over the curve of the escorts ass, loving the feel of his skin under his fingers.

He started prepping Tiago by spreading the escort’s cheeks and rubbing a slick finger against his hole, the sensation drawing a low hum of approval from the man. James pressed a finger into him, feeling the muscles contract and relax around him and Tiago shifting slightly at the presence. As he expected it took very little time to prepare the escort and in a few moments he was three fingers deep and Tiago was fucking himself on his hand, moaning and gasping into the mattress.

“You ready for me,” James teased as he rolled the condom on and applied lube to his own throbbing erection, “You certainly look ready to me.”

“Por favor,” Tiago whined, “foda-me, fuck me Mister Bond.”

His blending of languages made James bite his lip and the mention of his name panted in such a way spurred James on. He entered Tiago in one smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt and wrenching another loud cry from the man beneath him. James pulled out to the tip and slammed back in once, twice and on the third time he bent over Tiago to whisper in his ear, “God your sounds are gorgeous. Don’t you ever stop making noise.”

“Sim, Deus sim.”

James straightened and slammed into Tiago and he reciprocated with a loud cry that was sure to wake the neighbors. _To hell with the neighbors_ , James thought, _if they were balls deep in the man in front of me they wouldn’t care either_. James added his own sounds of pleasure, groans and have whispers curses. He was getting close and he wanted to come so badly but he wanted Tiago to come first, screaming his name.

He wrapped his hand around Tiago to grasp his neglected, leaking cock. “Meu Deus,” Tiago breathed, hips automatically bucking into James’ hands. “Mister Bond, por favor, eu quero ir.”

“What’s that now,” James asked playfully, having a pretty good idea of what the man wanted.

“I want to...Meu Deus, I want to come.”

“Say it once more for me,” he said gripping the man but not moving his hand to give him the friction he craved.

“Oh Mister Bond…”

Satisfied he pumped his hand in time with his hips and in a matter of seconds Tiago was coming, spilling over James’ hand. James quickly followed and nearly collapsed onto Tiago’s back. He pressed his lips into Tiago’s back before pulling himself out of his thoroughly used hole and disposing of the condom. On wobbly legs he went to the bathroom to procure a rag and cleaned himself up and offered it to the panting man sprawled on his bed.

James patted his side to signal that he should make room and Tiago complied. The two men just spent a few moments catching their breath, Tiago face down in the mattress and James staring at his boring ceiling. Once his heart rate returned to normal he turned his face to Tiago and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek. “Perfect distraction.”

“Glad to have been of use.” James laughed and started calculating in his head how much he would need to keep this man in his bed for the next few nights. After all, MI6 still hadn’t called and he was sure he was going to be very, very bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mas é claro - But of course
> 
> Meu prazer - My pleasure
> 
> Como quiser - As you wish
> 
> Meu querido - My dear
> 
> Por favor - Please
> 
> Foda-me - Fuck me
> 
> Sim, Deus sim - Yes, God yes
> 
> Meu Deus - My god
> 
> Eu quero ir - I want to come
> 
> I used google translate for these so if they're inaccurate to a native speaker please let me know and I'll be happy to edit with the appropriate spellings or phrases.


End file.
